historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI II/II „Bad girls don´t cry“
Geheimakte CHI II/II „Bad girls don´t cry“ center|650px Prolog; Jeder Schatten ließ den Löwen kurz zögern. Noch hatte er sich soweit im Griff nicht in Panik zu geraten. Jetzt klapperten vereinzelt die Fenster und das Heulen der Wölfe war zu hören. Sie befanden sich also noch immer auf dem Geländer oder zumindest in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe. Obwohl es nur zwanzig Meter bis zur Tür zum Empfang war, kam der Weg dem Söldner wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Sein Fell war vom Schweiß durchnässt und er musste die Fäuste um den Schaft noch fester zusammen drücken. Der erste kleine Anflug von Panik machte sich langsam doch bemerkbar. Der Blick zum Warenumschlagplatz war frei und nur der Schatten des Brückenkrans zu sehen. Auf einer der Parkflächen stand ein halbfertiger Liontank. Anstelle der üblichen Bewaffnung hatten die Füchse das Kettenfahrzeug zum Räumgerät umgerüstet. Auch andere Fahrzeuge standen dort herum. Ein Reptiliengreifer machte auf dem ersten Blick einen fahrtüchtigen Eindruck. Jetzt war wieder das Heulen eines Wolfes zu hören. Der Löwe erschrak und stolperte fast. Der Jäger musste irgend wo hinter ihm gewesen sein. Der Söldner rannte los. Ziel war der Reptiliengreifer. Hastig atmend Meter für Meter. Das Fahrzeug kam näher. Es war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Doch mit einer dunkelroten Explosion und einer Druckwelle ging die Hoffnung in Flammen auf. Wieder zum Bürogebäude zurück? Nein, der Weg war zu weit und einer der Jäger trieb dort sein Unwesen. Zur Bahntrasse, ja zur Bahntrasse entschied der Löwe und erhöhte das Tempo. Auf dem ganzen Weg passierte nichts, doch beruhigte dies den Söldner nicht. Erst wenn er weit vom Gelände entfernt war, könnte er erleichtert aufatmen. Ein weiterer Schock schoss dem Söldner durch den Körper als er hinter dem Liontank eine kurze Pause einlegte. Zwischen den hinteren Ketten lagen die Jacken seiner Kameraden. Alle Zwölf hatten die Jäger erwischt, nur ihn nicht. Mit zitternden Händen untersuchte der Löwe eine der Jacken. Spuren von Verletzungen fand er nicht, doch hatten die Jäger die Schulterbanner und Abzeichen heraus geschnitten. Auch die Namensschilder fehlten. Seine Gedanken wandten sich wieder den letzten Metern zu, welche ihn von der Bahntrasse trennten. Der Zaun davor stellte für ihn kein Hindernis da, unter anderen Umständen zumindest nicht. Jetzt sah es anders aus. Dem Löwen blieb noch weniger Zeit über den Zaun zu klettern. Mit einem schnellen Sprint hechtete er zum Zaun und wieder war nur das Heulen eines der Wölfe hinter im zu hören. Dies trieb den Söldner an noch schneller den Zaun zu überwinden. Was ihm auch gelang. Vor der Bahntrasse gönnte sich der Löwe eine zweite Pause. Er hörte das Rattern des Zuges und das Heulen der Jäger die jetzt zu schnell näher kamen. Mit einem Satz sprang er über die Gleise und duckte sich. Der Güterzug war zu seinem Ärger einer mit geschlossenen Wagons. Doch dafür war es ein sehr langer Zug. Als dieser vorbei gerauscht war, stand der Löwe auf. Er atmete Tief auf um nur eine Sekunde später wieder wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Mit geschlossenen Augen hob er langsam die Hände als er die Klinge auf seiner Schulter spürte. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen brach der neue Tag an. Nach und nach kehrten die Jäger in ihrem Versteck ein. Jeder brachte seine Beute der nächtlichen Jagd mit. Die improvisierten aber stabilen Zellen waren rasch gefüllt. Clint und Cranch brachten Sieben aus dem Park mit. Whirley, Warface, Wood und William Dreizehn aus dem Gewerbegebiet. Leon, Lukas, Lenny und Leeland weitere Fünf. Cordelia brachte ebenfalls Fünf aus der Diskothek mit. Zusammen hatte die Gruppe dreißig Söldner in der Nacht erbeutet. Charlie erinnerte dies an die glorreichen Erzählungen aus den Gründertagen der ersten Jäger. Jetzt lag einiges an Arbeit vor ihnen. Dreißig Söldner mussten verhört werden und dazu noch der obligatorische Papierkram. So verging fast der halbe Tag. Bei den meisten Söldnern bedurfte es keiner weiteren Überzeugung zu einer Kooperation, bei den übrigen reichte die bloße Erwähnung um sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Wirklich neues gab es unter den dreißig Aussagen nicht. Doch zeichnete sich klar und deutlich ab, das die Organisation schwerer betroffen war, als es die Jäger angenommen hatten. Doch eine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Wo befanden sich die anderen zwanzig Wissenschaftler? Was die anderen Fünf im Keller der Diskothek betraf, da hatte Cordelia wieder ihre eigenen Pläne. Was innerhalb der Gruppe auf gemischte Stimmungen stieß. Doch wie viele male zuvor, lies sich die junge Krokodildame nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen. Nur Cranch schien ansatzweise zu erahnen, was seine Artverwandte im Schilde zu führen schien. Whirley saß Cordelia gegen über und beide starrten schweigend auf die Objekte, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lagen. Ein Schachspiel und ein Buch mit Faltvorlagen für Grundschulkinder. Das Buch hatte die junge Krokodildame heute Morgen eingekauft, das Schachspiel der Wolf. Ihre Hände ruhten auf dem Notizbuch, was sie so gut wie immer bei sich trug. Dann sahen sie sich lange in die Augen. Zwei böse Blicke die wie Klingen mit einander fochten. Die Gedanken schossen wie unsichtbare Geschosse hin und her. Währen sie Pfeile oder Bolzen gewesen, alles im Raum sähe wie ein Igel aus. Zwei finstere Pläne standen sich gegenüber, zwei Jäger denen hin und wieder jedes Mittel recht war. Leeland stand an der Tür und versuchte sich einen Reim aus alle dem zu machen. Er war durchaus selbst manchmal von finsterer Natur, wie es sich für einen Jäger im Gesetzt gehörte, doch die Spannung hier und jetzt vermochte er einfach nicht ein zu schätzen. Jetzt ruhten Cordelias Augen auf der geballten rechten Faust des Wolfes. Whirleys Augen auf der rechten Faust der Krokodildame. Leeland hörte die Faustschläge auf den Tisch. Diese gingen nicht nur nahezu zeitgleich hernieder sonder unterbrachen auch das eiskalte Schweigen. Den bösen Blicken wich jetzt ein finsteres Grinsen und der Wolf öffnete das Buch mit den Faltvorlagen und die Krokodildame das Schachspiel. Jetzt betrat Charlie das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Cordelia nahm ihr Buch und zog sich auf den zweiten Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Jetzt begannen Charlie, Leeland und Whirley die Schachpartie. Die drei legendären Jäger saßen wieder an einem Tisch. Kapitel 1; Jetzt betrat Charlie das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Cordelia nahm ihr Buch und zog sich auf den zweiten Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Jetzt begannen Charlie, Leeland und Whirley die Schachpartie. Die drei legendären Jäger saßen wieder an einem Tisch. Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge und kein Sieger war ab zusehen. Im Raum trat wieder die Stille ein und nur das Aufsetzen der Schachfiguren war zu hören. Dazwischen das Falten von Papier. Jeder hatte so seine eigene Art zu planen. Nach beinahe drei Stunden stand es Patt und die Schachpartie war zu ende. Der Löwe, der Wolf und das Krokodil warfen einen Blick auf den zweiten Tisch. Dieser war jetzt mit Flugzeugen, Fröschen, Vögeln und anderen Papierfaltfiguren zu gestellt. Cordelia saß in ihrem Stuhl gelümmelt und hielt die wohl einfachste Faltfigur in den Händen. Das klassische Schiffchen. Die Krokodildame wirkte sichtlich zufrieden doch lag ihre schuppige Stirn in kleinen Falten. Was denkt sie gerade in das Papierschiff hinein, fragte sich Whirley im Kopf, was geht gerade in ihr vor? Die drei Jäger sahen zu, wie sie das Schiffchen von Groß nach immer kleiner faltete, bis das Papier riss. Mit einem breiten Grinsen zerknüllte Cordelia das Papier und warf es dem Wolf zu. Whirley fing es auf und verstand nun, wozu die junge Dame das Papierschiff zu gebrauchen dachte. „Du nimmst es als Sinnbild für den Zerfall der Organisation,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf und lächelte, „es ist wirklich passend um dies zu verdeutlichen.“ „Das ist aber nur ein Teil meiner Pläne,“ erwiderte Cordelia zufrieden mit sich selbst, „für den anderen brauche die anderen Faltfiguren.“ „Was hast du denn vor?“ erkundigte sich Charlie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „mehr Infos ans Tageslicht zu bringen?“ „Genau das ist mein Plan,“ lachte die Krokodildame mit etwas skeptischer Stimme, „aber dieses mal muss ich noch weiter gehen um nicht zu weit zu gehen.“ „Wir wissen jetzt das unsere neuen Zielpersonen keine Söldner sind,“ fuhr sie fort und warf Charlie, Leeland und Whirley einen fragenden Blick zu, „sind sind Kontaktleute aus dem zivilen Leben.“ „Manche von diesen haben auch weitgehend eine weise Weste,“ betonte Cordelia mit ernster Stimme, „andere sogar eine Familie.“ „Ihr wisst genau was das bedeutet,“ beendete sie leise, „das muss ich euch, denke ich, nicht erläutern.“ „Wie möchtest du aus den Infos raus bekommen?“ fragte Leeland und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „ohne gewisses Grundwissen dürfte das zu einem Problem werden.“ „Das dürfte uns keine Probleme bereiten,“ meinte Whirley und strich sich über die Ohren, „wir müssen aber mehr Zeit einplanen.“ „Aber von dem einen Klienten wissen wir etwas,“ kicherte Cordelia schnippisch, „mit dem wir arbeiten können.“ „Ich weiß das seine Familie außer Haus ist,“ erklärte die Krokodildame, „sie ist im Urlaub.“ „Du willst so tun als ob du sie hättest?“ überlegte der Löwe laut, „auch wenn dem nicht so ist?“ Die Krokodildame nickte, „vielleicht auch das, aber es gibt so viele andere Möglichkeiten.“ „Ich bin ein böses Mädchen,“ lächelte Cordelia während sie die Hände in den Nacken legte und sich streckte, „böse Mädchen weinen nicht!“ „Kümmert ihr euch um den anderen Informanten,“ sprach die junge Krokodildame finster, „der Diskothekenbesitzer gehört jetzt mir.“ „Wenn das mal gut geht,“ räusperte Whirley besorgt, „hoffentlich schlägt sie wirklich nicht über die Strenge.“ Cordelia verließ das Zimmer und kam später mit einem großen Karton zurück. In diesem verstaute sie die Faltfiguren und verschwand wieder. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie ein Foto unter dem Kissen hervor, was sie den anderen verheimlichte. Dieses hatte sie aus dem Büro des Diskothekenbesitzers entwendet. Es zeigte dessen Tochter auf einer Rutsche. Auf dem Tisch in ihrem Zimmer zeichnete sie das Bild ab und faltete daraus einen Papierfrosch. Diesen legte sie in eine passende Schachtel, die sie zuvor angefertigt hatte. Mit dieser verließ sie das Hotel und suchte wieder die Diskothek auf. Über den Notausgang schlich sie in das Büro und positionierte die Schachtel mitten auf dem Schreibtisch. Dann schlich sie wieder davon um sich in den Umkleidekabinen der Tänzer und Tänzerinnen um zu sehen. In einem Spinnt fand sie das wo nach sie suchte. Ein an sich harmloses Foto, was aber etwas bearbeitet eine unangenehme Frage nach sich ziehen könnte. Die vierzehn Tage waren rasch um. Dies bedeutete eine Trennung, wenn man die Mission wie gehabt fort führen wollte. Nach einer kurzen Absprache war alles geklärt. Cordelia wollte zusammen mit Cranch hier bleiben. Sie würde die Diskothek infiltrieren und er das Versteckt überwachen. Clint und Charlie hatten vor die Minotauren auf zu suchen, da es noch eine wesentliche Frage gab, die ebenfalls einer Antwort bedurfte. Die Wölfe und Löwen würden sich vorerst zurück ziehen. Denn die Söldner würden erst am Ende des Monats zurück kommen. So löste sich die Gruppe wieder einmal auf. Die Wölfe übergaben vor ihrer Abreise die Söldner, welche das Bürogebäude verwüstet hatten, den örtlichen Behörden. Erst dann fuhren sie heim ins Territorium der freien Rudel. Whirley kam dies ganz recht, denn er vermisste Alessa. Die Löwen würden sich der Büroarbeit widmen, bis Cranch und Cordelia ihnen das Zeichen zur Wiedervereinigung gaben. Diesen Abend verbrachte die junge Krokodildame alleine in der Ferienwohnung, diese hatte sie für den Rest des Monats angemietet. Von hier aus würde sie jetzt unter dem Pseudonym Calista in der Diskothek arbeiten. So war sie unbemerkt in der Nähe ihres Klienten ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Dies war die beste Ausgangssituation für eine Observation. Der Arbeitsvertrag lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch, auf dem auch weitere Papierfaltfiguren standen. Sie unterschrieb den Vertrag, ging unter die Dusche und danach ins Bett. Kapitel 2; Der erste Arbeitstag gestaltete sich aus dem Vorstellen der Angestellten, den anderen Tänzern und Tänzerinnen, dem Leiter der Technik und den DJ´s . Danach wurde ihr der Schlüssel zu ihrer Umkleidekabine gegeben. Für den ersten Nachmittag bekam sie frei um sich bei der örtlichen Schneiderin ein zu finden. Damit für Kostüme maß genommen werden konnte. Wie allen Tänzerinnen und Tänzern erhielt auch Cordelia vier Kostüme von der Diskothek gestellt. Diese waren in vier Themen aufgeteilt, für jede Hauptmusikrichtung ein Kostüm. Besonders gut gefiel ihr das Hip Hop und Paradies Kostüm. Das erste weil es locker war und einfach nur cool aussah. Das andere erinnerte sie immer wieder an einen erholsamen Strandurlaub. Das klassische Kostüm gefiel ihr gar nicht, da es sehr unangenehm zu tragen war. Wie auch die anderen Tänzerinnen und Tänzer nahm auch Cordelia die Kostüme mit nach hause. Tanzen brauchte sie nicht lange lernen, da sie viele waffenlose Kampftechniken kannte. Dennoch sah sie den ganzen restlichen Abend die Videos mit den Tänzen an. Diese Tarnung war nicht nur sehr gut, sie wurde auch nicht gerade schlecht bezahlt. Morgen würde ihr wirklich erster Arbeitstag beginnen. Sie wurde in der Paradies Ebene eingesetzt. In den Pausen warf sie einen Blick auf ihren neuen Chef. Seit dem Papierfrosch war er leise geworden und schien jeden Schritt dreimal zu überlegen. Was würde wohl passieren wenn ein zweiter seinen Weg in das Büro findet? Es dauert nicht mehr als zwei Tage und Cordelia kannte den Rhythmus des Fuchses in und auswendig. Sie wusste auch wann die Überwachungskameras gewartet wurden. So wie sie es geplant hatte. Der Fuchs verließ als letzter die Diskothek und unternahm noch einmal einen letzten Rundgang. Nach dem alles in Ordnung zu sein schien, stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr nach hause. Er war alleine, denn seine Frau und seine Tochter würden erst in fünf Tagen aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen. So verbrachte er den Abend vor dem Fernseher. Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer bemerkte er den Faltkarton, der auf dem Schuhschrank stand. Sofort begann er zu zittern. Hastig riss er ihn auseinander und hielt den Papiervogel in der Hand. Ein Kolibri aus blauem Tonpapier, sorgfältig zusammen gefaltet. Als er ihn mit nassen Händen aufgefaltet hatte, gab dieser das Bild einer seiner Tänzerinnen preis. Nur die Gorilladame, der Rest wurde weg geschnitten. Widerwillig glättete er die Schachtel und fand einen Schriftzug. Schweigend las er die Worte und sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch stärker. Wie viele dieser Bilder werden sie verbergen können? Wie viele dieser Bilder wird sie hinnehmen können? Wiederholte der Fuchs in seinem Kopf. Wer erlaubte sich so einen derben Scherz? Warum tut der oder die Person das? Fragte er sich immer wieder, während er auf die Blätter starrte. Das es einen Zusammenhang mit den fünf Gästen im Keller gab, daran dachte der Fuchs nicht. Es war ja auch ein gut behütetes Geheimnis. Seine Akte war sauber und niemand hatte auch nur einen Grund ihm so zu zusetzen. Am nächsten Morgen im Büro ließ er sich von alle dem nichts ansehen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Gegen Mittag war Programmwechsel und der Fuchs teilt den DJ´s die neuen Musiktitel zu. Sein Büro schloss er von außen ab. Als er wieder zurück kam und wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch blickte. Ein Löwe aus Papier von der Größe eines Schuhkartons starte ihn an. Ein Gedankte schoss dem Fuchs durch den Kopf. Der oder die Person welche die Faltfiguren erst im Büro, dann in seiner Wohnung und wieder im platziert hatte, könnte ein und die selbe sein. Doch seine Fragen beantwortete es nicht. Zum ersten mal riskierte der Fuchs einen Blick in den Keller. Die fünf Schlafkapseln übten einen unheilvollen Druck auf ihn aus. Schon seit dem ersten Tag, seit dem sie im Keller standen. Doch hielt es den Fuchs nicht davon ab an die Clips zu denken, die ihm die Fremden versprachen. Seine Augen ruhten einen Moment lang auf den Gebilden, deren lebender Inhalt nicht zu sehen war. Nur nur siebzehn Tage, dann wären die Kapseln wieder weg und er erhielt den Rest der Prämie. In den nächsten drei Tagen fand er wieder drei Faltfiguren. Wieder eine im Büro und zwei in seinem Haus. Auch in diesen waren ausgeschnittene Bilder von Tänzerinnen hinzu gefügt worden. Dazu schloss sich der Kreis der Zitate, den der Bastler oder die Bastlerin, in die Innenseiten schrieb. Im Kopf wiederholte er jetzt jedes einzelne Zitat; Der Fuchs stützte sich mit den Schultern auf den Tisch und grübelte. Sollte er den oder die Verfasserin fürchten? War er oder sie der Feind oder doch diese Fremden? Sie boten ihm eine Stange Geld, die nicht zu verachten war. Doch langsam hegte er Verdacht, das diese Fremden gefährlicher waren als sie den ersten Anschein machten. Fazit war jedoch, das war dem Diskothekenbesitzer jetzt klar, das der Verfasser oder die Verfasserin über diese Aktivitäten Bescheid wusste. Jetzt rief er sich eine Sache in Erinnerung, die ihm erst jetzt wirklich auffiel. Kapitel 3; Von den fünf Söldnern war nur noch einer in der Diskothek. Was genau geschehen war, wusste der Fuchs nicht. Die Fremden verschwanden einfach so ohne sich ab zu melden. Außer der eine, der zu dem ein Halbtier war. Dem Diskothekenbesitzer hatte er sich als Spike vorgestellt. Dieser Kerl war zu einem Drittel Stinktier, hatte er erklärt, zu zwei Dritteln ein Fuchs. Tatsächlich sah er auch wie ein Fuchs aus in dem Fellmuster eines Stinktieres. Spikes Tarnung war die eines Angestellten der Kuchentheke. Im Teil der Diskothek in dem klassische Musik bevorzugt gespielt wurde. Viel sprach der schwarzweiße Fuchs nicht, nur distanzierte es sich stark von der Organisation, für die er arbeitete. War er der Verfasser der Zitate und hatte er die Faltfiguren gebastelt? Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm alle male, denn er schien sich oft zu langweilen. Oder tat er dies um den Druck der Organisation auf ihn zu verstärken? Der Diskothekenbesitzer fasste sich und verließ das Büro. Schnellem Fußes machte er sich in die klassische Ebene auf. Vor der Kuchentheke blieb er stehen und musterte Spike. Dieser wirkte so gelangweilt wie jeden Tag. „Was machen sie so in ihrer Freizeit?“ wollte der Fuchs wissen und wartete auf eine Antwort, „sind sie ein Fan übler Scherze?“ „Hat sich also doch eine der Damen beschwert,“ kicherte der getarnte Söldner und grinste abfällig, „dieser Scherz war doch noch harmlos.“ „Ach was,“ fuhr Spike augenblicklich fort, „ich habe nichts für derbe Scherze auf andere Leute kosten.“ „Sicher?“ wollte der Diskothekenbesitzer wissen, „sie gehören doch zu denen.“ „Ich bin einer von denen,“ brummte Spike angenervt, „deswegen muss ich nicht gleich einer sein, der sich auf Kosten anderer amüsiert.“ „So lange die zahlen mache ich mit,“ bemerkte der schwarzweiße Fuchs jetzt freundlich, „ab diesem Monat bin ich dann ganz weg.“ „Sie wollen die Organisation also verlassen?“ wiederholte der Diskothekenbesitzer neugierig, „aus welchem Grund?“ „Zum einen weil sie über die Stränge geschlagen sind,“ meinte Spike und grinste zufrieden, „zum anderen weil die langsam alle am Rad drehen.“ „Vielen dank,“ sprach der Fuchs und ging wieder in sein Büro. Im blieb die Luft weg als ein Frosch aus grünem Tonpapier auf Schreibtisch stand. Hin und her gerissen entfaltete er die Papierfaltfigur und strich den Bogen Tonpapier glatt. Auf der Innenseite war eine Uhr gezeichnet. Sie zeigte genau die Zeit an, wann seine Frau und seine Tochter morgen am Bahnhof eintreffen würden. Wieder lag dem Fuchs ein Backstein im Magen. Der Söldner namens Spike war also nicht der Verfasser und Falter. Eine Visite im Überwachungsraum erwies sich ebenfalls mehr beunruhigend als hilfreich. Denn auf er Überwachung war nur ein Schatten zu sehen. Diese oder dieser Jemand kannte sich mit Überwachungsanlagen aus, so viel war jetzt sicher. Wieder in seinem Büro leerte er zwei Becher Kaffee in kurzer Zeit und starrte auf die aufgezeichnete Uhr. Die Botschaft hinter alle dem hatte der Fuchs bereits verstanden, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Klar die Angst war da und das auch nicht knapp, doch der Gedanke an die Knete der Fremden war ebenfalls noch immer verlockend. In der klassischen Ebene saß er auf seinem Stammplatz und sah den Tänzerinnen und Tänzern zu. Sie hatten Walzer auf dem Programm zu ruhiger Musik. So kam er ein wenig zur Ruhe. Spike setze sich neben ihm und schwieg. Mit einem Nicken teilte er dem Diskothekenbesitzer mit ihm zu folgen. Spike und der Fuchs zogen sich in den Keller zurück. Dort stellte das Halbtier den Fuchs zur Rede. „Was ist los?“ fragte Spike mit finsterem Gesicht, „warum haben sie mir heute diese komische Frage gestellt?“ „Es gibt jemanden der über unsere Machenschaften Bescheid weiß,“ sagte der Fuchs mit zu einem Schlitz zusammen zugekniffenen Augen, „er oder sie setzt mich unter Druck.“ „Das ist nicht gut,“ erwiderte Spike und wechselte neben her die Nährstoffzellen in dem Vitalismus der Schlafkammern aus, „lässt sich erkennen was der oder die zu wissen scheint?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte der Fuchs und sah zu wie die Finger des Halbtieres eine Tastenabfolge auf einem Display drückten, „nur das er oder sie was weiß.“ „Könnte was mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Kameraden zu tun haben,“ gab der Diskothekenbesitzer zu bedenken, „oder nicht?“ „Vielleicht,“ schloss Spike nicht aus, „aber noch sind sie und ich da.“ „Ihre Leute im Gewerbegebiet wurden von Unbekannten erwischt,“rief der Fuchs in Erinnerung und runzelte die Stirn, „vielleicht hat einer von denen geredet?“ „Sehr wahrscheinlich,“ gab Spike verärgert zu, „aber egal, dass einzige was uns passieren kann, ist das wir unsere Clips nicht bekommen.“ „Was hat die Organisation euch wissen lassen?“ erkundigte sich der Fuchs leise. „Weniger als sie,“ betonte Spike mit kalter Stimme, „und sie wissen was das bedeutet!“ Kapitel 4; „Sie müssen mich,....“ wollte der Fuchs sagen, doch Spike fuhr ihm in den Satz, „nein das das nicht!“ „Nur müsste ich meinen Anteil dann von ihnen einfordern,“ lächelte der schwarzweiße Fuchs zufrieden, „ich möchte ihnen nichts tun, ich kann sie sogar ganz gut leiden.“ „Das beruhigt mich,“ atmete der Diskothekenbesitzer erleichtert aus, „hoffen wir das die Sache ungestört über die Bühne geht.“ Die Füchse verließen den Keller und liefen durch den Flur in den Aufenthaltsraum für die Angestellten. Sie waren die letzten in dem Gebäude, sie hätten es sein müssen. Doch auf dem Tisch in dem Raum stand ein schwarzweißer Fuchs und ein normaler Fuchs aus Tonpapier. Der Tisch war zu dem reich gedeckt als ob sie jemand erwartet hatte. Irritiert sahen sie sich um. Gefahr ging auf jeden Fall keine aus. „Ist es das was sie meinten?“ erkundigte sich Spike mit gerunzelter Stirn und hob sein Papierdouble auf, „der oder die, welche diese Figuren hier gebastelt hat?“ „Ja das meinte ich,“ bestätigte der Diskothekenbesitzer misstrauisch, „zudem ist auf dem Tisch alles das gedeckt, was ich sehr gerne esse.“ „Ja,“ gab auch Spike leicht besorgt zu, „dieses Gedeckt ist uns auf dem Leib geschnitten.“ „Der oder die kennt uns besser als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte,“ räusperte der schwarzweiße Fuchs nachdenklich, „vielleicht will er oder sie uns vergiften?“ „Nein meine Herren,“ hörte sie eine ihnen gut bekannte Stimme, „ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen, „sie beide sind gute Leute denen ich nichts tun will.“ „Wenn dies mein Ziel gewesen wäre,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „säßen sie jetzt nicht mehr hier.“ „Wer sind sie?“ fragte Spike höflich da er erkannt hatte das dies kein Hinterhalt war, „was wollen sie von uns?“ „Ich möchte mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten,“ erwiderte die Stimme ebenfalls freundlich, „andererseits müsste ich sie mit verschwinden lassen und die Diskothek würden beträchtlichen Schaden erleiden.“ „Doch wenn sie kooperativ sind,“ beendete die Stimme jetzt sachlich, „kommen sie sauber aus der Sache raus und machen dabei immer noch einen guten Schnitt.“ „Was bieten sie uns an?“ erkundigte sich der Diskothekenbesitzer mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „außer das sie uns nicht verschwinden lassen und die Diskothek nicht zu Schaden kommt?“ Sie beide bekommen ihren versprochenen Anteil dieser Söldner,“ erklärte die Stimme zuversichtlich, „ihr Halbtierfreund die notwendigen Papiere.“ „Wir denken drüber nach,“ übernahm Spike das Wort und wirkte positiv überrascht, „wir teilen es ihnen morgen mit, sagen sie uns nur wie wir es tun sollen.“ „Falten sie die Figuren auf,“ verabschiedete sich die Stimme, „und genießen sie das Essen.“ Spike und der Diskothekenbesitzer aßen erst mal bis sie satt waren. Das Essen war wirklich nicht vergiftet gewesen. Danach wandten sie sich den Papierfaltfiguren zu. Nach dem sie diese aufgefaltet hatten, fanden sie in der Innenseite die Instruktionen. Detailliert bis ins kleinste Detail. Cordelias Plan war aufgegangen, die zwei Klienten erwiesen sich als Kooperativ und bereit ihren Teil zu leisten. Nun musste die Krokodildame auch ihren einhalten. Sie besuchte Cranch im Versteckt und brachte ihn auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge. Bevor sie wieder ging, bat sie das braune Krokodil darum die Papiere für Spike fertig zu machen. Cranch, der sich ohne hin in dem Versteck nur langweilte, kam diese Bitte ganz recht. Jetzt hatte er wieder eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Wie als Calista ging sie zur Discothek zurück, denn sie war für das Abendprogramm eingeteilt. Das Tanzen machte ihr Spaß und brachte zu dem eine Nette Summe ein. Nur hatte sich daraus auch ein kleiner Nachteil heraus kristallisiert. Ihr Pseudonym hatte mittlerweile eine beträchtliche Fangemeinde aufgebaut. Es gab Leute, die nur wegen ihr regelmäßig Discothek aufsuchten. Dies würde ihr am Ende der Mission ein kleines Problem machen. Da sie ja nicht im Fuchs Territorium bleiben wollte. Ihr Vertrag lief nur bis Ende des Monats, doch würde der Diskothekenbesitzer sicher eine Verlängerung anbieten. Doch so weit war es jetzt noch nicht. Bevor sie sich in ihrer Umkleidekabine verzog, um ihr Kostüm für den Paradiesabend an zuziehen, versteckte sie die Koffer mit den Clips. So wie zwei weitere Papierfaltfiguren. Dann begann das abendliche Vergnügen auf der Tanzbühne. Wie an jedem Paradiesabend war die Tanzfläche und die Sitzgelegenheiten gut besucht. Klint stand hinter der Snacktheke, wo verschieden Snacks aller Art auslagen. Auch er hatte viel zu tun. Kapitel 5; Zwei Tage später in Winterfield; Das Postflugzeug landete mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Flughafen von Winterfield. Ein Angestellter nahm das Paket an und brachte es sofort ins Büro von Wizzle. Wo sich auch Whirley und die anderen drei Jäger aufhielten. Auf dem Absender stand Calista Floot geschrieben. Die vier wussten aber wer hinter diesem Pseudonym steckte. Der Inhalt passte nur all zu gut zu Cordelias Handschrift. Ein Poesiealbum und kitschige Kleinigkeiten. Zwischen zerknülltem Papier als Füllmaterial. Die vier Wölfe wussten genau, das dies ein Trick war. Doch wer die junge Dame kannte, wusste das nicht das Buch der wichtige Inhalt war. Das Packmaterial behielt die Information. Zeitgleich erhielt auch Leeland ein Paket auch er wusste was es mit der Person Calista Floot auf sich hatte. Auf die Information und das Zeichen hatten die Jäger gewartet. Auch Clint und Charli trafen wie abgesprochen im Versteck bei Cranch ein. Noch eine Woche und es würde los gehen. Verteilt auf dem Packmaterial alle wesentlichen Daten. Die Jagd ging jetzt weiter. Wieder im Territorium der Füchse; Spike hielt in der einen Hand den Koffer mit den Goldclips und in der anderen den Briefumschlag mit den Papieren. Jetzt hieß es für den schwarzweißen Fuchs gute Mine zu bösem Spiel. Der Diskothekenbesitzer ging seiner ganz normalen Arbeit nach. Cordelia tanzte wie meisten in der Paradiesebene. Das Haus war voll und Clips machten die Runde. Ein wenig betrübt war der Fuchs schon. Calista, seine zur Zeit beliebteste Tänzerin, hatte ihren Vertrag nicht verlängert. Er lief zum Ende des Monats aus, so wie die von zwei weiteren Tänzerinnen. Aber daran konnte er nichts ändern. Der Konvoi; Der LKW fuhr Rückwerts an die Rampe und eine Gruppe Söldner verlud sofort die fünf Schlafkammern. Dem Offizier fiel auf das außer dem Söldner Spike, kein anderer mehr da war. Das hier etwas nicht stimmte schoss dem Nashorn sofort durch den Kopf. Doch die Zeit drängte, nach der unbequemen Feststellung hatte es der Offizier sogar noch eiliger. Während der Fahrt aus der Stadt prüfte er noch mal den Inhalt der Kammern. Zu seiner Erleichterung befanden sich die fünf Wissenschaftler noch im künstlichen Schlaf. Der Fahrer warf einen Blick auf jedes Fenster, jede Abfahrt und Zufahrt. Der Konvoi musste so schnell wie nur möglich das Luftschiff erreichen. Dieses war auf einer Lichtung zwei Orte weiter gelandet. Fast schon halsbrecherisch rasten die Fahrzeuge über die Landstraße. Das erste Dorf kam näher und wurde rasch wieder hinter sich gelassen. Der Weg zum zweiten kam dem Offizier wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Mit dem Ortsschild verspürte er wieder etwas mehr Ruhe, doch lagen noch zehn Kilometer zwischen ihm und dem Luftschiff. Jetzt fuhren die Fahrzeuge an dem letzten Haus vorbei und neben der Straße lagen nur noch Getreidefelder. Das Luftschiff war bereits zu sehen und von Verfolgern gab es keine Spur. Vielleicht kam man doch noch rechtzeitig wieder in die Lüfte. Die Hoffnung des Offiziers bestätigte sich und nach vier Stunden Landaufenthalt, befand er sich wieder in luftiger Höhe. Die blinden Passagiere waren ihm allerdings verborgen geblieben. Auch die Wölfe und Löwen hatten an anderer Stelle den Weg auf ein Luftschiff gefunden. Sie versteckten sich oder machten sich ein genaueres Bild. Whirley behielt für sich, dass er den Plan zusammen mit Cordelia ausgetüftelt hatte. Oder anders gesagt, ihren und seinen Plan zu einem zusammen gefasst. Die Krokodildame wollte ursprünglich nur die Luftschiff anlocken um sie zu vernichten. Der edle Grauwolf suchte nach einem Weg in das Herz der Sky Peoble zu stoßen, um der Organisation so den letzten Stich zu versetzen. So formte sich aus zwei Plänen eine gerissene Strategie. Der eine plante wie man in die Organisation hinter gehen konnte, die andere sorgte für die Mitfluggelegenheit. Jetzt hieß es warten bis sich die Luftschiffe an dem gemeinsamen Sammelpunkt einfanden. Es mussten schließlich Fünf sein. Die Jäger wusste jetzt, dass sich auf jedem der fünf Luftschiffe fünf der entführten Wissenschaftler befanden. Diese konnte man jetzt befreien und im gleichen Zuge die kümmerlichen Reste der Sky Peoble ausradieren. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Die Jäger zählten die Minuten und Stunden nicht, behielten aber alles im Auge. Ein vielleicht auch schon zwei Tage später trafen die fünf Luftschiffe zusammen. Sie bildeten eine Formation und schlugen den Kurs zu den Outlands ein. Der Flug würde etwa eine Woche dauern, Zeit um den finalen Schlag vor zu bereiten. Das Wetter kam den Jägern dabei zu gute. Dichte Wolken und ein Hagelsturm zwang die Luftschiffe erst näher an den Boden und schließlich zu einer Landung. Das Unwetter nahm mit jeder Minute an Stärke zu, dies zwang die Söldner dazu, die Luftschiffe auf dem Boden zu verankern. Das beanspruchte jeden Mann. So eine Gelegenheit kam den Jägern wie gerufen. Während dem Chaos lösten sich aus den Löwen Leeland, aus den Wölfen Whirley und aus dem Krokodilen Charlie. Sie schlichen in das vierte Luftschiff. Als die Luftschiffe wieder abhoben, stellten Clint und Cranch feste, das Cordelia nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Sie sahen sich beide an und beteten leise. Die junge Dame hatte sich alleine auf das fünfte Schiff geschlichen. Dort suchte sie sich ein Versteck im Lagerraum. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Die Jäger begannen mit dem finalen Schlag. Den Beginn machten Whirley, Charlie und Leeland, sie kämpften sich nahezu unaufhaltsam in den Teil des Frachtraumes wo die fünf Schlafkammern gelagert wurden. Dort angekommen präparierten sie diese mit Fallschirmen. Bevor sie selbst welche anlegten. Jetzt betätigten sie die Fernzünder. Zwei Explosionen brachten das Heck zum weg sacken. Die Schlafkammern rutschten nach hinten. Eine dritte Explosion riss ein Loch in die Wand und ließ die fünf Kammern hindurch rutschen. Die Jäger sprangen hinter her. Alle Fallschirme öffneten sich und die drei Jäger segelten mit den noch schlafenden Wissenschaftlern gen Boden. Der Wind brachte rasch Abstand zwischen den Jägern und dem Luftschiff, das jetzt von einem Feuerball verschlungen wurde. Kapitel 6; Das zweite Luftschiff ging in Flammen auf und acht weiter Fallschirme segelten gen Boden. Dann das dritte und vierte auch. Nur eines flog noch mehr oder weniger. Cordelia hatte die meisten Söldner ausschalten können und die Schlafkammern abwerfen können. Doch für sie gab es keinen Rückweg mehr. Sie stand alleine vor der unlösbaren Aufgabe. Die Mannschaft hatte die übrigen Fallschirme an sich gerissen. Jetzt ließ die Krokodildame sie nicht mehr raus. Doch auch ihr Rückweg war damit versperrt. „Jetzt stehe ich alleine vor dem Abgrund,“ sprach sie zu den Regentropfen die am Fenster hinunter liefen, „ohne einen Fallschirm hilft mir selbst meine Kletterkunst nicht viel.“ „Sie haben mir geholfen,“ hörte sie eine Stimme die sie gut kannte, „Zeit mich zu revanchieren.“ „Spike,“ lächelte Cordelia und klatschte dem schwarzweißen Fuchs in die Hand, „du hier?“ „Du bist die Bastlerin,“ meinte Spike und lachte, „du heißt nicht Calista aber ich möchte deinen echten Namen auch nicht wissen.“ „Doch du hast mir die Chance auf ein Leben in Freiheit gegeben,“ sagte der schwarzweiße Fuchs, „dafür möchte ich mich noch einmal bedanken.“ „Nichts für ungut,“ lächelte Cordelia und sah aus dem Fenster, „habe ich gerne gemacht.“ „Ich weiß wie wir hier raus kommen,“ bemerkte sie rasch, „mir fehlt nur ein Fallschirm.“ „Ich habe einen und kann dich festhalten,“ erwiderte Spike mit zufriedenem Gesicht, „ich konnte dir vertrauen, jetzt vertraue du mir.“ Die Krokodildame öffnete die Luke und zog die Leiter herunter. Dann kletterte sie auf das Dach des Luftschiffes. Der Wind war kalt und nass, dazu begann das Luftschiff auch zu wanken. Spike blieb hinter ihr, stets ein wachsames Auge auf sie werfend. Irgendwo explodierte wieder einer der Sprengsätze im Inneren. Der Ruck fuhr durch den ganzen Luftschiffkörper. Der schwarzweiße Fuchs machte während dessen den Fallschirm klar und wandte sich an Cordelia. „Halt dich jetzt gut an mir feste,“ wiederholte Spike mit ernster Stimme, „ich zähle langsam bis Zehn, dann springen wir.“ „Eins, Zwei, Drei,...“ begann der Fuchs und die junge Krokodildame zog sich an ihm feste, „Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun und Zehn.“ Zusammen sprangen sie vom Dach des Luftschiffes. Cordelia klammerte sich an Spike und ließ nicht los. Der Fuchs lenkte geschickt den Fall so das er weit genug vom Luftschiff entfernt den Schirm öffnete. Wissend das gleich ein Ruck folgen würde, umschloss er mit seinen Armen die Taille der jungen Krokodildame. So passierte nichts und der Fallschirm segelte langsam nach unten. In dem Moment explodierte das letzte Luftschiff mit der einbrechenden Dunkelheit. „So hast du dir deinen Abschied nicht vorgestellt oder?“ fragte Cordelia mit einem vergnügten Grinsen, „mit einem Feuerwerk und einer hübschen Frau auf dem Arm?“ „Nein,“ lachte der schwarzweiße Fuchs zufrieden, „so hatte ich es mir wirklich nicht vorgestellt.“ Neben dem Fallschirm erschienen zunächst Clint und dann Cranch. Sie warfen Cordelia ein Seil zu so das sie sich als eine Dreiergruppe zusammen hielten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Cordelia sich an dem schwarzweißen Fuchs festhalten musste und den Worten die sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte, stört es Cranch jetzt nicht wie sie an dem Fellknäuel geklammert hing. Auch wenn es schon etwas komisch aussah. Der Boden kam langsam näher und irgendwann setzten auf dem Boden auf. Nach dem sie sich von den Fallschirmen befreit hatte, machten sie sich auf, die anderen zu finden. Der Wind hatte sie ziemlich zerstreut. Das erste was die drei Krokodile und der Fuchs fanden, waren zwei der drei Schlafkammern. Etwas später weitere Zwei. Von den anderen Jägern aber noch immer keine Spur. Irgendwann hörten sie aber eine bekannte Stimme, Charlie war irgend wo in der Nähe. Sein vergnügtes Singen ließ darauf schließen, das es ihm gut ging. „Schön euch zu sehen?“ begrüßte das Krokodil seine Freunde, „Leeland und Whirley suchen ihre Leute, ich passe auf die Klienten auf.“ „Ebenfalls erfreut dich wohlauf wieder zu finden,“ freute sich Cranch und lachte über seinen Kumpel der auf einer der fünf Schlafkammern saß, „wie war die Landung?“ „Ganz amüsant,“ meinte das Krokodil mit der rituellen Narbe über dem linken Auge, „etwas zu windig aber recht amüsant.“ Zu nächst schleppten sie zu Fünft die anderen fünf Schlafkammern eine nach der anderen zu denen von Charlie. Dies nahm einige Stunden in Anspruch, da zwei der Kammern noch aus Bäumen befreit werden mussten. Doch mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen war das Werk verbracht. Spike kochte etwas über dem Lagerfeuer und die Krokodile sahen sich die Kapseln an. Cranch fand die Taste, damit sich die Platte bei Seite schob und durch eine zweite aus Glas Einblick ermöglichte. Dieser Wissenschaftler war ein Bär. Die anderen entpuppten sich als Gorillas, Wölfe und einem Löwen. Namen standen aber nirgendwo zu lesen. „Die schlafen tief und fest,“ bemerkte Charlie und klopfte an das Glas, „keine Reaktion, nicht einmal ein Zucken.“ „Wie lange läuft das Ding eigentlich noch?“ erkundigte sich Clint während er auf eine Anzeige starrte, „die Lichter hier schalten sich eines nach dem anderen ab.“ Cransh eilte zu seinem Kumpel und rieb sich an der schuppigen Nase, „in zweieinhalb Stunden wird das Dickkerlchen da drinnen wach.“ „Der wird sich wundern wo er aufwacht,“ meinte Cordelia und lachte, „ob er sich freuen wird?“ Kapitel 7; Irgend wo anders im Wald hatte Whirley sein Team gefunden. Sie sorgten gerade dafür, dass die Kammern aus den Baumkronen unversehrt auf den Boden kamen. Meter für Meter kam sie näher auf das nasse Gras. Doch bald lagen sie auf sicher auf dem Waldboden. „Gute Arbeit Jungs,“ sprach Whirley zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Mission, „das Unwetter erwies sich als nützlicher Helfer.“ „Die Löwen sind auf der Lichtung gelandet,“ bemerkte Wood während er sich eine Kammer genauer ansah, „die haben einen besseren Punkt erwischt.“ „Wann kommen unsere Fahrzeuge,“ erkundigte sich Warface, „bis nach Winterfield sind es ein paar Kilometer.“ „Zum anderen haben wir diese Kammern im Schlepptau,“ fügte William hinzu, „ich hoffe das auf Radonis und sein schwarz gefiederten Freunde auch verlass ist.“ „Davon bin ich überzeugt,“ lächelte Whirley und klopfte seinem Kampfgefährten auf die Schulter, „ich habe das Signal gesetzt.“ Roatt erkannte die Leuchtrakete am Nachthimmel und änderte sofort den Kurs. Nach zehn Minuten war eine breite Lichtung zu erkennen wo Leeland zwei Richtfackeln in den Boden gesteckt hatte. Die Raben positionierten ihr Luftschiff direkt darüber und ließen den Kran und die Taue herunter. Zu erst befestigten die Jäger die Kammern an dem Kran. Eine nach der Anderen wurde hoch gehoben und in das Luftschiff verladen. Nach dem auch die Letzte im Frachtraum verstaut war, kletterten die Jäger die Taue hinauf. Die Luke schloss sich und das Luftschiff schlug einen neuen Kurs ein. Die Wölfe halfen den Raben dabei, die zusätzlichen Bänke aus zuklappen. Da man mit jeder Minute mit Gästen rechnen musste. Die Kammern würden sich jetzt bald eine nach der anderen abschalten und die Insassen aufwachen. Die Löwen und Krokodile hielten sich bereit den Wissenschaftlern aus den Kammern zu helfen. So kam es auch, die ersten Vier wurden fast gleichzeitig wach. Sie wunderten sich zurecht wo sie sich auf einmal befanden. Danach wachten weitere sieben Wissenschaftler auf. Bis schließlich alle Fünfundzwanzig noch leicht Müde auf den Bänken saßen. Jetzt folgte eine kleine Rundreise über ganz Chima. Die Wissenschaftler mussten ja zu ihren Stämmen zurück gebracht werden. Was letztere mit den Heimkehrern machten, war deren Sache. Erst ging es Richtung Süden. Ein Zwischenstopp über dem Territorium der Gorillas um die ersten Klienten abzuliefern, ein zweiter um welche im Territorium der Nashörner da zu lassen. Dann wieder Richtung Nordost mit einem Stopp über dem Territorium der Stinktiere. Dort blieben weitere sechs Klienten. Spike jedoch blieb an Bord, er half weiter mit und fühlte sich wohl dabei. Gut zwei Wochen dauerte die Rundreise bis sie im Territorium der Adler den letzten Stopp machte. Hier überließ man die letzten Wissenschaftler der Stammesgerichtsbarkeit. Nun konnten die Raben ihren Heimatflughafen im Territorium der freien Rudel ansteuern. Alle hatten beste Feierlaune als sie am Winterfield Airport landeten. Wizzle freute sich für seine Freunde und gab allen Angestellten für den Rest des Tages frei. Manche blieben und feierten mit, andere gingen nach hause. Jetzt war die Akte Arrowhead abgeschlossen. Der Gastgeber und der neue im Bunde kochten um die Wette. Spike fand echte Freunde daran und in Wizzle einen guten Freund. Cordelia tanzte wie sie es in der Diskothek getan hatte. Cranch überlegte ob er einsteigen sollte oder nicht? William und Wood sahen zu und klatschten. Whirley stand neben Leeland und Charlie an der Kaffe- und Teebar. Wenn es nicht gerade um die Arbeit ging, ließen die Drei es ruhig angehen. Irgendwann hatten sich auch Alessa und Ariadne dem Tanz angeschlossen. Jetzt hielten sich auch Wood und William nicht mehr zurück. Um nicht als Buhmann da zustehen schwang auch Cranch jetzt das Tanzbein. Clint und Warface erfreuten sich an dem Büfett. So einen Ausklang hatten sich die Jäger erwünscht. Was aus den Wissenschaftlern wurde, war ihnen egal. Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Abenteuer würde man jetzt genießen und ausspannen. Denn sicher würde es bald wieder neue Jobs für die Jäger geben. Zum anderen planten Whirley, Leeland und Charlie ein gemeinsames Jägerbüro einzurichten. Genau auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen Winterfield und Freibergen lag eine alte Fabrik mit noch aktivem Funkturm. Dort wollten sich die Jäger eine gemeinsame kleine Festung errichten. Drei Tage später hatten die zwanzig mit der Arbeit begonnen. Was als harmloses Aufräumen beginnen sollte, fand jedoch ein jähes Ende. In einer Ecke der großen Halle, die früher als Garage für den Fuhrpark diente, lagen unzählige deformierte Speedorz. Zerbeulte, fast völlig demolierte und ausgebrannte Speedorz. Manche sahen aus als hätte man sie mit einer riesigen Blechschäre malträtiert. Alessa stand entgeistert vor dem Haufen Schrott und murmelte vor sich hin. Raott, der neue unter den Raben, kratzte sich am Schnabel als er den Fund entdeckte. Er war gestern kurz hier gewesen, da waren die kaputten Speedorz noch nicht da. Also musste man sie über Nacht hier her gebracht haben. Whirley, Leeland und Charlie waren die nächsten die sich den Schrottberg ansahen. Wood, Warface und William bekamen ihrerseits den Mund nicht zu. Auf dem Containerabstellplatz häuften sich die Wracks von Wolf Trackern, Löwen Buggys und Quads. Das sie in einem ziemlich üblen Zustand waren, geriet rasch an die zweite Stelle. Denn den drei Wölfen viel auf, das die Fahrzeuge extrem komisch ausgerüstet waren. Kriegsuntauglich aber eindeutig auf einen harten Kampf ausgerichtet. Die Kratzer, Schnitte, Beulen und Einschüsse verdeutlichten den Zweck der Fahrzeuge zusätzlich. Kapitel 8; „Was soll das denn?“ fragte Wood zähneknirschend, „hat hier jemand seine private Armeefahrzeug Sammlung verschrottet?“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Warface und untersuchte einen Löwen Buggy der voller Einschusslöcher war, „die Zerstörungen wirken mir zu gezielt als einfach nur verschrottet.“ „Die Fahrzeuge wurden tatsächlich in einem Gefecht so übel zugerichtet,“ fuhr der erfahrene Jäger fort, „nur sieht es mir nicht nach einer Schlacht aus.“ „Was dann?“ wollte Wood wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „wo sonst wird auf Fahrzeuge geschossen?“ „Bei diesem Löwen Quad,“ meinte William und sah sich die hintere Kettenhalterung noch einmal genauer an, „wurde sehr viel gerammt und von hinten geschossen.“ „Zudem entspricht die Modifikation nicht der üblichen Schutzausstattung,“ schob Warface hinterher, „wie sie beim Militär Verwendung findet.“ „An den Dingern wurde herum geschustert und herum gerüstet,“ schlussfolgerte William mit zuckenden Schultern, „die Bewaffnung der Fahrzeuge erscheint mir auch nicht für einen Kriegseinsatz geeignet, warum kann ich so aber nicht erklären.“ „Was ist das denn?“ fragte der pechschwarze Wolf und zeigte auf ein eingeschlagenen Licht unter einem Buggy, „sieht aus wie ein Signalsetzer.“ „Könnte gut sein,“ bestätigte Warface und rieb sich hinter den Ohren, „aber zu welchem Zweck montiert man einen Signalsetzer unter einem Fahrzeug?“ „Warum rüstet man Fahrzeuge so aus,“ ergänzte Wood stirnrunzelnd, „schwer genug um sich zu zerlegen aber dennoch kriegsuntauglich?“ „Sehr gute Fragen,“ gab William genervt zurück, „und wer hat sie über Nacht hier her gekarrt?“ In der Halle zerrten Whirley, Leeland und Charlie die Speedorz aus dem Haufen. So konnten sie die demolierten Fahrzeuge noch besser an sehen. Diese Speedorz erschienen ihnen zu schwer zu sein. Das Wandmaterial war verstärkt worden. Als ob man sie speziell für ein Rammen und Wegstoßen ausgerichtet hatte. Auch war der Sitz nach hinten geschlossen. Das hier waren demnach keine Standartspeedorz. Sie wurden mit großem Aufwand und sehr gezielt modifiziert. Mit Raott als vierten Mann drehten sie den Speedor um. Unter dem Fahrzeug waren Leuchtpunkte angebracht. Ein blauer, ein roter und ein grüner Lichtsignalsetzer. Darauf waren zwar stark zerkratzt, noch die Symbole zu erkennen. Auf dem roten Lichtsignalsetzer eine Faust, auf dem grünen ein Fuß und auf dem blauen eine Hand. Was hatten diese Symbole zu bedeuten? Alessa sah sich die Upgrades an. Komische Waffen, die sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie kannte die einen oder anderen Speedor Upgrades, diese zählten aber nicht dazu. Sie wirkten zudem klotzig und irgendwie auch übertrieben. Dem Adlermädchen kam nur eine Idee in den Kopf, diese Speedorz hier, wurden für eine andere Art von Rennen aufgerüstet. Aber wie konnte so ein Speedroz Rennen aussehen? Die einzige, die es vielleicht hätte wissen können, befand sich nicht im Raum. Cordelia, Clint und Cranch untersuchten den Keller. Im Schwachen Licht durch die Kellerfenster warfen die Regale und aufgestapelten Kisten ihren Schatten. Was den Krokodilen aber so weit egal war. Vielmehr interessanten sie sich für den Inhalt der Kisten oder dem was noch in den Regalen lag. Werkzeuge, Schraubenpakete und Ölkännchen. Die meisten Kisten entpuppten sich als leere Munitionsbehälter. Brauchbare Maschinen standen hier unten nicht mehr herum. Hier unten haben die Waffen und Wartungsmaterial gelagert, schlussfolgerte Chranch und konzentrierte sich auf Listen oder Papiere. In den Regalen fand er keine, nicht mal vergilbte Notizen. Cordelia blickte in eine Munitionskiste und zählte die aufgebrauchten Kühlringe. Sluggas benötigten diese Kühlringe, das wusste sie ganz genau, um nicht bei halbautomatischem Feuern zu überhitzen. In einer zweiten Kiste lagen Kettenringe, schon von einer Rostschicht überzogen, aber noch klar zu erkennen. Clint hatte einen Aktenschrank entdeckt, der zwischen einigen halb umgefallen Regalen eingeklemmt war. Das hellgrüne Krokodil überlegte, wie es ihn heraus bekommen könnte, ohne alles zum umfallen zu bringen. Vielleicht fand man in dem Aktenschrank ein paar Unterlagen oder so etwas in diese Richtung. Cranch und Cordelia sahen in die Richtung aus der sie Clint schaffen hörten. Beide weiteten die Augen als sie einen kurzen Blick an die Decke geworfen hatten. Das hellgrüne Krokodil konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Aktenschrank, er begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Epilog; „Vorsicht!“ hallte es aus der Kellertür als erst einer und dann ein zweiter Aktenschrank in die Halle flog, „weg von der Tür!“ Charlie, Leeland, Whirley, Raott und Alessa sprangen hinter irgend eine Deckung. Wenige Minuten später rannten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia aus der Tür. Dicht verfolgt von einer dunkelgrauen Staubwolke. Lauter Krach dröhnte aus dem Keller als ob etliche Regale umfielen. Draußen rollten Warface, Wood und William die Augen als eine dicke Staubwolke aus den zertrümmerten Kellerfenstern aufstieg. Vom Krach hörten sie nichts, denn dein scharfer Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren. Nach einigen Minuten legte sich der Staub. In der Halle traten alle aus ihren Verstecken. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Whirley noch etwas irritiert, „habt ihr im Keller ne Granate gezündete?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte ein braunes Krokodil das sich den Staub von den Schuppen schüttelte, „wir haben unten nach Anhaltspunkten gesucht, dann wurde der Putz brüchig und kam runter.“ „Habt ihr was gefunden außer die zwei Aktenschränke?“ wollte Leeland neugierig wissen, „etwas das auf einen Besitzer hinweist?“ „Da unten lag ne Menge verrostete Werkzeuge herum,“ sprach Cordelia und schüttelte sich ebenfalls den Staub ab, „dazu Munitionskisten mit aufgebrauchten Kühlringen.“ „Auf was lässt das schließen?“ wollte Raott wissen und sah in den Keller, wo vor lauter Staubwolke noch immer nichts zu sehen war. „Die haben hier an Waffen herum gebastelt,“ überlegte Clint laut und mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber das ist nur eine Theorie.“ „Hey leute,“ rief Wood in dien Halle als er hinein rannte, „wir haben etwas recht interessantes entdeckt.“ „Was denn?“ bemerkte Charlie und stellte einen der zwei Aktenschränke auf, „weitere Wracks?“ „Das auch,“ sagte der pechschwarze Wolf und lächelte, „habt ihr im Keller Sprengsätze getestet?“ „Ne,“ meinte Cordelia und lachte vergnügt, „der Deckenputz kam runter.“ „Was habt ihr neben den Wracks noch entdeckt?“ „Dieses Fabrikgelände hat einen Bahnanschluss,“ sagte der junge Jäger sichtlich erfreut über die Entdeckung, „die Gleise sind rostig aber sie wurde demnach vor kurzem noch genutzt.“ „Die haben den Schrott hier mit einem Zug hergebracht,“ schlussfolgerte Whirley und rieb sich die Nase wegen dem scharfen Geruch des Staubes, „die haben diese Anlage hier als Lager und Werkstatt genutzt.“ „Suchen wir draußen weiter,“ schlug Alessa vor, „das Stromaggregat muss das kleine Gebäude neben dem Funkturm sein.“ „Es liegt rechts oben am Parkplatz,“ fuhr der Wolf fort, „wir haben den Kabelkanal entdeckt.“ „Gut dann raus hier,“ freute sich Whirley um einen triftigen Grund zu finden um die Halle zu verlassen, „schauen wir uns auch mal da um.“ William hatte das letzte Fahrzeugwrack photographiert und verstaute sie in der Tasche dann wandte er sich an Warface, „lass uns zu den anderen gehen, die warten sicher schon auf uns.“ Whirley, Wood, Alessa, Raott, Leeland, Charlie, Cordelia, Cranch und Clint traten aus der Halle auf den Arbeitshof. Die Luft war etwas kälter aber klar. Sie roch nicht nach dem scharfen und unangenehmen Staub aus dem Keller. Der Wind wehte die letzten Staubreste von den Krokodilen. Leeland drehte noch einmal um und schloss die Halle. Jetzt folgte er den anderen zum Parkplatz. „Du weinst Cordelia,“ bemerkte Wood und sah die vom Staub verdreckten Träne, „was ist los?“ „Böse Mädchen weinen nicht,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „das hast du selber gesagt.“ „Es ist der Staub,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame lachend auch wenn weitere Tränen liefen, „er brennt in den Augen.“ „Ich habe eine bessere Idee,“ schlug Warface jetzt vor, „wir fahren zurück zum Flughafen, nehmen eine warme Dusche und lassen den Rest des Tages in Ruhe ausklingen.“ „Sehr gute Idee!“ willigten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia laut ein, da sie den meisten Staub ab bekommen hatten, „eine Dusche können wir wirklich vertragen.“ Die Jäger stiegen in oder auf ihre Fahrzeuge und verließen das Fabrikgelände in Richtung Winterfield. Sie alle freuten sich auf einen annehmen Abend im gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum. Die Schrottfunde erschienen für heute zweitrangig. Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Leeland.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser